Lágrimas de gelo
by Maresia
Summary: No mundo existem dois tipos de sentimentos, aqueles que estão guardados bem fundo fechados a sete chaves no nosso interior e aqueles que teimam em saltar do nosso intimo para o exterior. Camus sempre vivera trancado num enorme bloco de gelo, negando todos os sentimentos e emoções. Mas será que ele era feliz desta forma? Será que ele foi sempre fechado com todas as pessoas?POV Camus


Estou perdido entre letras indefinidas de um qualquer livro. Mergulhado em palavras que nada me dizem. Absorvido por frases sem sentido nenhum. Embrenhado numa qualquer pontuação sem entusiasmo nem sentimento. A lógica ultrapassa-me, como um belo sonho. Atiro este monte de pensamentos inconcretos para um canto do quarto em que me encontro refugiado. Pego um copo e bebo um pouco de água, tentando desta forma, desmantelar o nó bem apertado que está fixo na minha garganta, impossibilitando-me quase de respirar.

Olho pela janela, a neve cai de forma impiedosa, o vento sopra violentamente, levando-te ainda mais para longe de mim, o frio gelado corta por fim todos os laços que a ti me ligam. Miro, onde estás tu? Talvez perdido, mergulhado em pensamentos nesta imensidão gelada e branca.

Volto a focar-me no meu interior, percorro meticulosamente o palácio de gelo onde tranquei a sete chaves o meu coração. Como está só e triste o meu coração. Talvez a culpa seja minha. Talvez não. Quem é que eu quero enganar? A culpa é mesmo minha.

Vagueio na tristeza do meu ser implacavelmente gelado, a solidão dói, dói muito. Miro, porque não estás aqui? Contigo junto a mim era bem mais fácil. Eu sei porque não estás mais aqui, não preciso da tua resposta. Eu estraguei tudo. Grande conclusão Camus! Sem dúvida.

Eu sempre fui um homem frio, sem qualquer tipo de sentimentos ou emoções. Atrevo-me mesmo a afirmar que entre mim e um Iceberg não existe grande diferença. Nunca deixei ninguém aproximar-se de mim, fiz da minha frieza a minha maior arma. Até tu apareceres Miro, aí tudo mudou. Agora, depois de estarmos separados por uma imensa camada de neve é que me apercebo realmente da falta que me fazes amigo.

Dou um enorme murro na mesa que está à minha frente. As lembranças do nosso passado voltam a perseguir-me como flechas incandescentes, derretendo o meu poderoso escudo de gelo. Miro desculpa-me pelos serões em que nem um único ruído saía dos meus lábios. Eu devia ter-te dado mais atenção, eu devia ter falado contigo, eu devia ter demostrado o quanto és importante para mim. Porém, neste momento já é demasiado tarde para arrependimentos. O passado não pode ser alterado, e eu não soube aprender com os meus erros. O presente está imerso em traição, a minha traição. E o futuro está coberto por uma espessa camada de gelo que não me deixa chegar perto de ti. Contudo, nós podemos lutar contra este gelo que nos separa, Miro ainda é possível. Ou talvez não.

O meu conhecimento de ti é pleno, por isso arrisco a afirmar que neste momento consideras-me um cobarde traidor. Miro, tenta compreender os meus motivos por mais superficiais que te pareçam. A culpa que me pesa no peito, que abala a minha mente, que invade os meus sonhos, destrói-me pouco a pouco. Não sou cobarde Miro, apenas me quero redimir com os erros do passado. Aquela menina estava na flor da idade e eu destrui-lhe a esperança de um novo pôr-do-sol. Sim Miro, mais uma vez só em mim pensei, perdoa-me.

A tempestade evolui brutalmente, como se os meus sentimentos a influenciassem. Abriga-te Miro. Não te percas na ilusão bela e terrivelmente branca da neve. Não te deixes enganar, como eu te enganei. Perdoa-me Miro.

Quando morri, na batalha das doze casas, eu sabia que tu irias sofrer mais do que todos naquele santuário, porém a minha estupidez falou mais alto e não pensei em ti. Todavia, podes acreditar, eu sofri contigo. Todas as lágrimas que choraste, eu derramei-as contigo. Todo o desespero que te consumia como o fogo, consumia-me igualmente a mim. Todas as vezes que visitaste a minha casa, eu estava lá à tua espera. Como estou agora.

Saio para a rua. Tenho que te encontrar. Tenho que obter o teu perdão. Onde estás tu Miro? Nada nem um sinal de ti. Miro! O meu lamento ecoa pelo território desprezado pelo calor. Nem uma única palavra tua vem ao meu encontro. Será assim tão grande a tua raiva? Mas, tu tens razão. Eu nunca soube valorizar o único raio de sol que banhava o meu coração perdido no vasto gelo. Nunca soube valorizar a presença insubstituível do meu melhor amigo. Provavelmente tu nem tinhas consciência que eras o meu melhor amigo, mas és, foste e serás para sempre.

Sento-me em lugar inserto, escuto o silêncio horrivelmente ensurdecedor, perco-me em pensamentos abstractos, afogo-me no oceano da tua ausência Miro. Acredito se o teu veneno me pudesse alcançar eu com certeza já estaria morto, eu sei que mereço.

O vento atira-me de um lado para o outro, com uma força que eu nunca antes senti, parece mesmo que me está a espancar. Tento caminhar enfrentando esta terrível tempestade, não posso deixar que ela ainda nos afaste mais, Miro onde estás? Os meus joelhos vergam, o meu corpo treme descontroladamente, os meus olhos derramam lágrimas de gelo de forma incessante. Fico imóvel perdido na escuridão e frio do meu coração. Miro, sempre fomos muito diferentes um do outro, talvez seja por isso que a nossa relação era tão especial, tão única, tão equilibrada. Perdoa-me Miro! Ao longe, sinto algo que contrasta impecavelmente com este cenário cruel e gelado. É algo quente e luminoso que enche a minha alma de tranquilidade e calor. Miro, é o teu cosmo! Parece que os nossos cosmos ainda resistem a tantas facadas dadas pela incontornável vida e pelo indigno destino. Levanto-me, algo em mim mudou. Não vou desperdiçar tantos anos de felicidade, de conforto, de amizade a teu lado. Vou lutar por tudo o que perdi, por tudo o que perdemos Miro. Irei encontrar-te! Desejo ser julgado pelas tuas quinze estrelas escarlates, no final estarei sem dúvida nenhuma vivo. Sabes porquê Miro? Porque a nossa amizade não será destruída pelo teu doce veneno.

Miro, espero que a brilhante e vermelha luz de Antares te guie novamente para o nosso destino. Espero que o teu sorriso possa ser o meu sorriso. Espero que a nossa amizade derrote as paredes de gelo que isolam o meu coração de ti. Espero que as minhas lágrimas geladas te alcancem. Por fim, esperarei pacientemente que os nossos cosmos unidos voltem a ressoar na imensidão do nosso universo. Volta para mim, Miro, eu mudarei.


End file.
